Return to St Olga's
by QueenReagan
Summary: She swore she'd find the rebels who destroyed her school and annihilate them. But maybe annihilation is too harsh for a princess. Maybe, capturing her free will and taking away her unique personality is more enjoyable. Challenging. After all, it isn't just anybody who can steal Star Butterfly's individuality. Tick tock, Marco. Her time is running out.
1. Chapter 1

Hii, thanks for clicking on this story! I know it's short, I'm sorry. It's three AM here and I have to get up in four hours for volleyball practice (whoops lol). The next ones will be longer but I was inspired to write this! I hope you enjoy and I'll try to get the next chapter up later today! :)

* * *

The clock read half past nine. The bell rang five minutes ago. His eyes darted from the whiteboard to the door every twenty seconds as he scribbled down notes. The class was uncomfortably quiet without her here. His mind clouded with panicked questions. Where was she? Was she okay? Was she in trouble? He tapped his fingers against his desk while he leg bounced impatiently. He needed to get out of there and find her and fast.

"Marco," a voice whispered behind him. "Psst, Marco!" Marco knew of the consequences of talking during class, so he didn't turn to see what Ferguson had to say. Ignoring his friend worked for a minute, until a wad of paper bounced against Marco's head and fell silently to the floor. Marco glared at his friend over his shoulder. Ferguson pointed to the paper and whispered, "Read it."

With an eye roll, Marco leaned over the arm of his desk and grabbed the ball of paper. _This better be important_ , he thought with a scowl as he opened the note. In Ferguson's hard to read handwriting, the words made Marco's heart jump:

 _If you're looking for Star, I saw her leave last period with some cranky old lady who looks like a mean poodle._

"Psst, Marco," Ferguson whispered again, leaning over his desk so he could be closer to speak. This time, Marco turned on the first call. Ferguson knew how bad the situation was when he saw the worry on his friend's face. Still, he asked, "Is it bad?"

"It's really bad," Marco breathed. "I need to save her ASAP."

Ferguson smiled a little. "Need backup?"

Marco nodded and gathered his stuff. "I'll grab Alfonzo."

"Aw, yeah! Rescue mission! Okay, time for the distraction." Ferguson cleared his throat and stood. Marco watched him curiously, already pulling his bag over his shoulder. He pointed a thick finger across the room and yelled, "Oh my god! There's a SPIDER in Brittany's hair! Oh, ew, it's huge! And hairy! And I think we need to evacuate!"

Brittany screamed and jumped to her feet. "Get it out, get it out!" The people around her scrambled over each other to get away. Brittany swatted at her hair and shouted orders to her fellow cheerleaders to get the bug out of her hair.

Some guy pointed at the ground and shouted, "Is that it on the floor?!" This caused even more distress. The remaining people in their seats jumped and ran out of the classroom. The teacher waved her hands frantically, trying to get the kids' attention, but there was too much yelling. Marco couldn't help but laugh at the commotion Ferguson managed to create. Alfonzo climbed over seats and used people's heads and shoulders for support as he fought his way to his friends. Ferguson caught Alfonzo's arms as the skinnier boy stumbled over a desk.

"Although this is the funniest thing that's ever happened," Alfonzo said, crossing his arms over his chest, "why'd you do this, Ferguson?"

"Star's in trouble," Ferguson explained. Alfonzo's face fell and he looked at Marco.

"What happened?"

"She was kidnapped by an uptight old lady and it's up to us to save her before we lose her for good. But guys, this woman is a force to be reckoned with. She's unforgiving and cruel. You don't have to come if you don't want to." _But please want to,_ Marco begged, _because I could use the help._

"Is it in another dimension?" Ferguson asked.

Marco sighed, "Yes."

"We're in!" he shouted.

"Great, then let's go."

"Where are we going, exactly?" Alfonzo asked.

Marco clenched his jaw. "St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses."


	2. Chapter 2

***CAUTION* Contains spoilers from the St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses episode.**

* * *

The dungeon was a rarely used part of the school. It's cold, damp, and dark. Rats scurried across the floor, water dripped from the ceiling, and spot of suspicious colors painted the floor. Star held her head high and walked proudly, showing the guards that her spirit wasn't broken yet. She fought her way through three sets of security before they managed to hold her down, steal her wand, and lock her in handcuffs. Star was warned what would happen if she tried to escape after the first round of guards, but Star never was one to follow the rules.

So, Star Butterfly joined the underground community. As she passed the cells, fear sparked in her stomach. The faces of the princesses grew meaner and more intimidating with every door she crossed. One girl whose knuckles were black and blue from pounding against the bars reached through the metal bars and grabbed Star's wrist. Star grimaced at the girl's sweaty palms. The princess's face pressed forward and she grinned a wicked grin that reminded Star of a scary movie she and Marco watched a few weeks earlier.

"Welcome to Hell, Star Butterfly," the girl said, tightening her grip. Star's heart pounded painfully in her chest. She jerked her arm free of the princess and stepped away. What scared Star the most, though, was that she recognized the girl. Her name was Astrid Haefild. She was just about to become queen when a list of petty crimes she committed across town got back to her parents. Star was twelve when she overheard her parents talking about Astrid's departure to the reform school.

"Keep it moving," one of the guards snapped, shoving Star forward. She stumbled over her feet and glared at the man behind her.

"You don't have to be so rude, you know," she huffed.

The man smirked. "Actually, I do. It's my job, sweetheart."

Star scowled. "Don't call me sweetheart." She continued walking, feeling the confidence bubbling through her veins once again. She wouldn't be in here for very long, that she was sure of. Marco would save her. He'd go get help from her parents and she'd be out in no time. Star took a deep breath. _I just have to be patient_ , she reminded herself.

Her cell was the last one on the right. There was a bunk bed on the left wall and a large, ogre looking girl in a corner, punching the wall repeatedly as though she were practicing for a boxing match. Star swallowed hard. She didn't like the odds if that girl suddenly went crazy or got mad and Star was locked inside with her. The guard unlocked the cuffs on her wrists and shoved her into the cell.

"I thought this was a reform school," Star said as the metal gate slammed shut. "Why are we in prison?"

The guard grinned. "Bad girls need to learn their lesson one way or another, right?" With a cruel laugh, he left the young blonde alone in the dark.

"Hey," the bigger girl snapped, causing Star to turn around. "Got any bark?" Bark was a commonly used drug for getting high, much like weed on Earth.

Star scrunched up her nose in disgust. "Um… No."

The ogre shrugged and picked something out of her teeth with her long, dirty fingernail. "And here I thought you outsider would be good for something."

"Aren't you the girl who lives on Earth now?" another girl in the cell across from Star asked. "Uh, what's your name? Star Butterfly?"

"That's me!" Star said proudly, enjoying the fact that she was known at other kingdoms.

"Sounds like we've got a privileged girl in here!" a girl shouted from another cell Star couldn't see.

"They're always the one to break first," another teased.

"You won't last a week, pansy."

"Pretty girls don't make it long down here." Star narrowed her eyes, struggling to keep her head high as the girls shouted and sneered and laughed at her. _I will be saved_ , she told herself. _Marco will save me. I'll be out of here soon. Soon. Soon…_

•••••••••••••••

"I hope you have a good plan for this," Alfonzo said as the two peeked around the corner of a large, black rock. They eyed the two guards standing outside the gate of the reform school. Marco looked past them at the towering castle that held his best friend somewhere. His fingers tightened around the rock as memories of being captured by Miss Heinous flooded his brain. He remembered being forced to watch etiquette videos that had his brain aching. But he was only locked in that chair for _minutes_. It made him angry to imagine Star being trapped there for _hours_.

"Well, I have _a_ plan," Marco said uncertainly. "I wouldn't really call it a _good_ plan, though." Alfonzo frowned.

"What are you talking-"

"Hello there, gentlemen," Ferguson said. Alfonzo and Marco turned and froze in shock.

"Oh my gosh," Marco whispered, his face breaking into a grin.

Alfonzo covered his eyes. "Ah, my eyes!"

Ferguson stood with his hip popped out in a short, emerald green dress and a long, blonde wing pulled back into a high ponytail. He even wore Marco's mom's bright red lipstick and green eyeshadow. He looked like a drag queen, but Marco hoped the guards wouldn't notice.

"I think I look pretty hot," Ferguson said, walking over to Marco and handing over the dimensional scissors.

"I think I'm scarred for life," Alfonzo muttered.

"Alright Ferguson, you understand the plan okay?" Marco asked.

Ferguson nodded. "I go to the guards, wow them with my _beautiful_ face, and you two run in while they're distracted."

"This is a terrible plan! There's no way they're going to be wowed by you," Alfonzo declared. "I'm out! I'd rather not die at the hands of scary strange guards at a scary strange castle, thank you very much."

"Sorry Al, but I'm the only one with the scissors so I guess you're stuck here. But, if you're too scared to go in, Ferguson and I can be the heroes and you can hide behind this rock where it's safe," Marco offered in a patronizing tone.

Alfonzo narrowed his eyes. "Don't patronize me. I'm in."


	3. Chapter 3

Star led the line of prisoners to lunch. That's what the residents of the dungeon were called, prisoners. The good girls who behaved properly were called princesses. Star's not sure which term she preferred in a place like this. Four guards covered the line, two in front and two in back, ready for action if a girl acts out. Star catches a quick glimpse at the front door and wonders how quickly she'd be caught if she makes a run for it. Or if she would be able to escape before anybody could grab her. She sighed and turned into the cafeteria, the idea already melting away.

The lunch was colorless. They sat at round tables covered in white cloth with layers of fancy plates and silverware neatly placed in front of them. Star stared at the green vegetable on her plate and a large dose of carrots on the side. She picked at it with her fork and leaned to the side to ask her cellmate, "This is the food servings here?"

The girl, whose name is Yana as Star learned an hour earlier, glanced at Star's plate with a look of envy. "You're lucky you're small, girl. The smaller you are the bigger the portions. We bigger girls get smaller meals because princesses have to be thin." Yana rolled her eyes bitterly and looked at the small dose of carrots on her plate.

"I knew this place was bad, but I didn't think it was _this_ bad," Star muttered, looking at her own plate. Miss Heinous walked around the tables holding a slender, black stick. She was explaining the proper way a princess should eat.

"Cross your ankles, never slouch," she said, eyeing each lady carefully. Star wasn't paying attention much and leaned forward to smell the food. She grimaced then because the food didn't smell like anything she considered food. Miss Heinous slapped her back with the stick, causing Star to jolt upright and look at the old woman.

" _Never_ slouch," Miss Heinous snapped, glaring at the girl before continuing. Star scowled at the woman's back. The lunch was quiet, except for the occasional clinking of metal every time a fork tapped a plate or a teacup was sat back onto the saucer. Yana finished her meal in two bites. Star heard a low rumble come from her cellmate and immediately felt bad. Shoving two spoonfuls of carrots into her mouth and watching her surroundings, Star grabbed Yana's plate and switched it out with her own.

Yana looked at Star in surprise. Star wadded up the napkin across her lap and lazily tossed it onto the table. Then, she looked around to see if Miss Heinous caught her unladylike act. Star smiled when she saw the old woman's lips curl into a hateful scowl. Yana ate slowly, like she was taught, and watched Miss Heinous, who was making her way to the table, like a hawk.

"Ms. Butterfly, a princess does not _throw_ her napkin on a table, she folds it. Try it again."

With a sigh, Star grabbed her napkin, neatly folded it into a square, then carelessly tossed it onto the table again. She looked back at the woman with a challengingly innocent expression.

Ms. Heinous sighed. "Very well." She grabbed Star's upper arm and roughly pulled the girl to her feet. Her nails dug into Star's skin but Star refused to show any emotion. "It seems Star Butterfly needs a lesson in proper etiquette. Take her to the classroom, please." Two guards grabbed each of Star's arms and dragged her out of the room.

Star guessed the 'classroom' was the place she found Marco last time. There was no way she was going there. She stomped her feet and jerked her arms, trying desperately to break free. She kicked over chairs and knocked glasses onto the floor, shattering them into millions of little pieces. She fought hard, as hard as she's ever fought before.

"Let me go!" she screamed. She stomped down hard on a guard's foot. He cried out in pain and released her. With her now free arm, she swung a fist and knocked the other man in the face. She was free, for the time being. Four more guards ran at her from all directions. She looked around for an exit. One guard lunged at her, but she jumped in time for him to dive to the ground. Star landed on a table and reached down to grab all the plates she could. Another guard came at her and she threw two plates at his face. The plates broke against his shoulders but didn't faze him at all. She threw the last plate and leaped across the gap onto another table. Guard after guard followed her, reaching in vain to catch the small blonde. She leaped from table to table, kicking plates and bowls in every direction.

"Somebody grab her!" Miss Heinous ordered. Star's fellow prisoners cheered her on and the numbers grew with every table Star jumped onto. Guards were being called in from every part of the castle, even the front gate. Star found herself smiling at the chaos she had created. She stopped for a moment and admired the large men scrambling over each other, slipping on fallen food, and the encouraging cheers of her fellow princesses. Star laughed and kicked a plate of green beans into the air just for the fun of it.

But then, somebody managed to sneak up behind her. Large, strong arms wrapped around her waist and dragged her off the table. She started throwing punches once again, but her hands were caught in an instant and her wrists were cuffed.

Ms. Heinous smiled wickedly as Star was dragged out of the cafeteria. Star clenched her fists and yelled, "You haven't won, you know! You can't break me! I will _never_ stop fighting!"

"Hm, we'll see," Ms. Heinous muttered to herself as she turned her back on the reckless princess.

The cafeteria fell silent once Star disappeared. She heard Ms. Heinous call for order, then the doors slammed shut. Star still struggled for freedom, even though she knew it was basically pointless. But adrenaline was running through her bones and she wasn't going to give up. The guards dragged her across the large hallway. She stomped on a foot again and once again gained her freedom. This time, she ran straight for the front door. It was cracked open. There was hope.

Four more guards came out of nowhere. She was outnumbered. There was no hope anymore. The adrenaline was gone. Her shoulders slumped and, with one last look at her almost freedom, she turned and followed the men to the classroom.

The large door creaked open, though, and three boys crept inside. One was complaining about how tight his dress was. One was admiring the interior of the creepy castle. One was staring straight at the cluster of guards exiting the hallway. He stepped to the right, then left, trying to peek between the spaces and catch who they were surrounding.

His eyes widened. Blonde hair. His heart skipped a beat. His mouth opened to yell, but he thought better of it. They disappeared around the corner. The boy motioned to his friends to be quiet, then followed the group.

 _I'm almost there,_ he said silently. _Hang in there, Star. I'm almost there._


	4. Chapter 4

"Keep a look out," Marco ordered, kicking a limp hand off his foot. The four guards that Star arrived with dwindled to two once they reached the classroom. Marco thanked the heavens that creatures in other dimensions had similar pressure points to humans.

"Aye, aye, captain!" Ferguson exclaimed, raising a hand to give a salute. A seam down the side of his dress ripped. Alfonzo covered his mouth and laughed loudly. Marco rolled his eyes and pushed through the door into the 'classroom.'

The locks on Star's chair were unlocked. Marco noticed Star's eyes were droopy when he knelt down to pull the handcuffs apart. "Star," he said softly, freeing her other wrist. He took her face in his hands. Her eyes widened slightly as she met his gaze. "Star, are you okay?"

"Marco?" she whispered. "It's too dangerous, you need to get out."

"There's _no way_ I'm leaving without you." He pulled her to her feet and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I can't," she said, refusing to move. She glanced around the dark room nervously and spoke loudly, in case anybody were around to hear, "It's against the rules to leave and a princess _always_ follows the rules."

Marco looked at her. He grabbed her upper arms and paused when he felt something wet against the back of his hand. With a frown, he turned her arm around to reveal a puncture in her arm and lines of blood, both dry and fresh, running down her skin.

"Star, who did this?" he asked gently, looking back at her. She remained silent. Marco's eyes narrowed and he asked more firmly, "Who hurt you?"

With a small smile, Star explained in a soft voice, "I started a riot in the cafeteria." Something behind him made her freeze, though, and she added in a louder, monotone, "I deserved it. I acted up in lunch."

"What have they done to you? You've never given up so easily."

"Simple," a voice he remembered all too well said behind him. Still holding her firmly in place, he looked over his shoulder to see Miss Heinous. She smirked proudly. "I broke her. I, Miss Heinous, successfully stole the infamous Star Butterfly's individuality. That deserves some kind of reward, does it not?"

Marco grid his teethed. "You'll pay for this," he growled.

"Not me, boy. You. And your friends. I swore I'd annihilate the rebels who destroyed my school the last time and that's exactly what I'm going to do." She snapped her fingers and two guards walked into the room with Ferguson and Alfonzo.

"Star, listen to me," Marco said desperately. "You _have_ to fight back! This isn't you!"

Miss Heinous smirked. "She can't hear you anymore. She's mine now." She pointed at Marco and ordered, "Get him. And take Star to her new room. She's earned the princess suite."

"No!" Marco yelled as two guards advanced toward them. He held his arms out protectively and glared at each guard, daring them to step forward.

"Stop!" a man shouted, startling even Miss Heinous. Everybody turned to see King and Queen Butterfly standing in the doorway. "You will unhand those boys and stand down, now."

The guards backed off immediately. Miss Heinous scowled at the two, "With all do respect, what do you think you're doing, storming into my school and shouting orders?"

"We received a message from these young men that you kidnapped our daughter," Queen Butterfly explained, her voice low and dangerous.

"Kidnapped is such a strong word. Really, we simply just persuaded her to come with us."

"Hmm, well, we'll be taking them with us now."

"You can't! Your reckless daughter trashed my cafeteria and destroyed my school only just a few months ago!"

"Then I suppose it's our job to discuss her punishment, isn't it?" the queen asked, raising an eyebrow. "Let them go now or we'll shut this so called 'school' down in just three minutes."

"No! No," Miss Heinous cleared her throat. "Very well, they're free to go. I think you'll be impressed with how well your daughter acts now." The king ushered the kids out while the queen simply rolled her eyes.

"Thank you, Marco," Star whispered. Marco took her by the hand and led her out the door.

••••••••

Walking into Star's room was like walking into a giant pinball machine with the different colors, lights hung from corner to corner, and the multiple doors leading to who knows where. Marco would be lying if he said he was surprised, though. The room resembled exactly what he imagined her mind would be like. He turned in a circle slowly, taking in each detail.

"Love the room," Marco teased, grinning at her. She half smiled back and sat on her bed. His smile slipped away and he joined her.

"I was only in there for a day, and it felt like an eternity," she said numbly, running her fingers across her bed sheet.

"What did…" Marco paused, unsure of whether or not he should ask. Star looked at him expectantly, though. He continued, "What did Miss Heinous mean when she said you'd earned the princess suite?"

Star sighed. "I fought, Marco. I fought until I couldn't fight anymore. And even then, when I knew there was no hope of getting out, I still fought. When I first arrived, I took out three sets of security guards. I was warned after the first time what would happen if I continued to fight, but I didn't listen."

"So what happened?"

"They threw me in the dungeon with the meanest, scariest girls I've ever seen. My cellmate could eat me in one bite! I ended up making friends with her, but that's not the point. It was so dark down there, Marco. And cold. And I didn't think I'd ever see daylight again."

"Oh Star," he whispered, taking her hand. She laid her head on his shoulder and sighed. He found himself chuckling. "Maybe next time you won't wander off with strangers."

"But she had a life-sized gummy golden retriever! I couldn't just say no to those big, cute, adorable, yummy dog eyes!"

"You actually followed Miss Heinous herself out of the school because she had a gummy retriever?"

"Of course not!" She raised her head and looked at him. "I'm not that dumb, Marco! I followed Miss Heinous's _assistant_ out of the school because she had a gummy retriever! I had no idea she worked for Miss Heinous, though."

Marco smiled. "Please tell me you'll never do that again."

"I don't know if I can make any promises if candy dogs are involved."

"Well, then I guess I can't make any promises about saving you if you're going to fall for a candy dog trick."

"Nooo," she whined. "You're my knight in shining armor, right? I can't have my knight quitting his day job."

He found himself smiling. "So I'm your knight, huh? Does that mean you're my damsel in distress?"

"I may be a damsel, but I'm never in distress."

"You're right. You're just in trouble a lot."

Star grinned. "But you save me a lot, so it's okay. Thank you, for saving me today. I really don't know what I would do without you." She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his cheek. He felt himself blushing and smiling uncontrollably. When she pulled back, she giggled at the red tint to his skin. She jumped to her feet and grabbed his hands. "C'mon, I'm starving and the kitchen makes the BEST pegasus milk ice cream!"

He chuckled and followed her down the stairs. He knew that, whatever she might've gone through at St. Olga's, she was okay. She was okay and back to her old self, and Marco couldn't wish for anything better.


End file.
